The Archivist
by KY96
Summary: At the onset of the Jedi Purge, a young Jedi Knight was able to save much of the Jedi Order's vast archives, denying the Empire compete victory. Their mostly intact archives present the Jedi with their best chance at rebuilding their order and destroying the sith. But first the young Jedi Knight must survive as the Empire launches a massive galaxy wide manhunt for him.
1. Knightfall

The hallway leading up to the Security checkpoint was littered with bodies of Jedi and their former white armored clone soldiers. Blaster marks littered the wall. The Jedi who lay dead at the entrance were probably trying to purge the records so the clones couldn't find any surviving Jedi, or they may have been simply trapped.

The security room itself was free of any damage, either the clones had wiped out the Jedi there , or the Jedi wiped out their attacks and fled. If it was the latter, then it was a good thing, only four Jedi could erase records. Himself, the Chief Archivist Jocasta Nu, the order's Grand Master Yoda, and Master Mace Windu. Those Jedi's efforts would have been fruitless had they tried to delete anything.

The battle weary and fatigued Jedi Knight collapsed down in a chair where he could access the computer terminal. Pulling out a data-stick, he plugged it into the terminal, then signed in using the Master Code.

He downloaded all the available security footage of the night, to show to the Republic of what the clones had done. Of course, he didn't know that it was the Republic who had sent the clones, he and many other Jedi thought the clones, or at least the 501st had gone rouge. They couldn't think of why the Republic would want them dead.

Next he downloaded the roster of every Jedi and known force-sensitive child in the galaxy, it would be deleted when he purged the whole system later. The clones would have a hard time later if they tried to figure out what Jedi were killed and who were still alive. They could probably piece together a list but it would take time and allow surviving Jedi time to hide and create new identities.

He downloaded a few more files, those containing the Order's history, teachings regarding force techniques and lightsaber arts, and the Jedi Order's galactic star map.

Lastly before he purged everything from the Jedi Temple mainframe he downloaded back up copies to hidden back up servers located elsewhere known only to a few Jedi made for situations just like this. Then he typed his Master Code in and deleted and purged everything from the Temple mainframe.

His job was done. Before the outbreak of the Clone Wars he had been an Archivist and Historian, and was on his way to replacing Master Nu as Chief Archivist when she retired.

In fact if the Clone Wars hadn't happened, he probably would be the Chief Archivist. The months before the outbreak of war, he had received his Master Code and more training on the more secret tasks that regular Jedi didn't know an Archivist did. But when the war started, every available Jedi was needed to fight in the war. Since he was only twenty-six, he chose to take up arms and fight with his fellow Jedi.

Shouting brought him back to reality," Only I could get distracted in a situation like this." He stood up, extracted the memory stick and stuck it in his utility belt. He then drew his lightsaber, but didn't ignite it.

"Bantha squad reported the Jedi was near the security room before we lost contact. Be ready for anything." He could hear the clones coming up the hallway from where he had come minutes before, they would likely be on him in seconds.

He probably could take the clones on, but why do that when he could sneak out through the Beacon Control Room and then out through the archives. Given how fatigued he was, he decided avoiding the clones would be better now. Sneaking out through the Beacon room, brought back memories of when he was a youngling out after curfew.

The beacon control room had so far been left untouched from the battle raging elsewhere. Running through the room he had reached the second floor of the Main Archive. He had fought across many worlds and seen much death and destruction, there was something about seeing your home as such a place. Nothing he experienced could prepare him for what he saw in the archives he had spent so much time in.

Blaster marks littered the walls, the archive shelves, some of them had been blown apart by grenades. Several dozen clone bodies lay strewn across the floor, some with missing body parts along with that of their former Jedi comrades.

Jumping down from the second story he started to make his way out of the room when he came across the body of his former Master, Jocasta Nu. Only he realized something, she didn't have any blaster marks, she had a hole in her chest caused by a lightsaber.

Was a Sith leading the clones in killing the Jedi?

He took one look around the room then realized the data-pads that once lit up blue were now their regular dull grey. That was because nothing was on them now, he had deleted it. But that wasn't what the was looking at, he was looking at the dead Jedi and noticed several more of them had lightsaber marks. They had fought hard to deny their attackers access to the library.

Master Nu had probably been killed before she could even try to get to the security room to purge and delete everything. But he also knew that his old and frail Master who hadn't seen combat in decades would have a hard time fighting through the battle-hardened clones.

The other two Masters who could delete the records could fight their way through the clones. But one of them, Master Yoda was deployed to Kashyyyk fighting the droids who were attacking the wookies.

Master Windu was at the Temple, and had once fought his way through an army of Super Battle Droids, and should have been able to handle some clones. The thought that the clones could have killed him was mind boggling. He wouldn't find out until much late that Master Windu had not been in the Temple but had been killed at the Senate building.

"May the force be with you Master." He said as he bent down closed his dead Master's eyes.

Walking out of the archives he quickly peered around just to make sure that no clones were around him. He could smell smoke and see the carnage from the battle, but he couldn't hear anything.

Had the surviving Jedi fled or been killed? Maybe the clones had pushed the Jedi down into the lower levels where the close quarters would allow them to pin the Jedi down. He wanted to go see if he could help any of his fellow Jedi but he could feel in his bones how exhausted he was from hours of fighting in the initial attack.

He could do nothing in that state besides give the clones another target to shoot at. It was time to abandon his home.

* * *

Please let me know what you think, or if you see some errors. I do not own star wars, if I did, it would be much different.


	2. Leaving Coruscant

Using one of several service entrances and the Temple sewers she was able to sneak out of the Temple and into the lower levels of Coruscant. Which if you consider the amount of levels on the planet wasn't really that low, it was just lower than the surface levels.

Just low enough where he could blend in with the active nightlife, and the lower you went, the less of a presence the Republic security forces had. Pulling his hood up and his robes tight to cover his Jedi robes. Not that anyone of the civilians would probably notice. The unspoken rule on the lower levels was to mind your own business.

Although the citizens of Coruscant didn't know it, but in the halls of the Senate, the Republic was becoming an Empire and the strong arm of the Empire would soon be upon them.

"What am I going to do now," he thought was made his way into a crowded shopping plaza. Restaurants, nightclubs, and other stores dotted the crowed plaza filled with nearly every sort of alien in the galaxy.

His eyes scanned the various shops looking for a clothing store. If he was going to have a better chance at survival, he was going to have to change his clothes. While many species wore clothing like that of the Jedi usually do to their planets condition, he wouldn't want to give the clones reason to suspect him.

He finally found a store where he could find some clothing. He just didn't have any credits on him. Walking into the store he was greeted by a young blue-skinned Nautolian.

"Hello sir, can I help you with anything."

Waving his right hand he muttered," You never saw me, and I'm allowed to change my clothes."

"I never saw you, and you can change your clothes." The Nautolian responded thanks to his Jedi mind trick.

"Thank you," he whispered and started to look for some clothes to blend in with. He felt bad about stealing and using his powers to do so but in desperate times, you had to do what you needed to.

There were only a few other people in the store, mostly giggling young teenagers blowing their parents money on designer clothing.

"This is so not my kind of store." He walked over to the human men's section and started to pick out his new outfit.

He grabbed a pair of black utility pants, a long sleeve navy blue shirt and a black utility jacket with black work boots. He left all of his Jedi garb in the changing room including his Jedi credentials taking only his Republic ID card and lightsaber which he kept in his jacket pocket.

As he walked out of the store his eyes were drawn to one of the many view screens that dotted the plaza. "Attention citizens this is a planet wide emergency alert message. The Jedi Order has attempted to overthrow the Supreme Chancellor and the Galactic Senate. Their attempt has been crushed and their order has been wiped out. However not all of these Jedi traitors have been dealt with. If you see a Jedi do not attempt to engage them, please report it so the proper authorities can deal with them."

"Oh man." The clones hadn't gone rouge, it was a Republic sanctioned attack on the Jedi, but what did they mean by attempting to overthrow the Chancellor and the Senate. The Jedi Order wanted nothing but to end the war. Unless the rumors were true, the Sith Lord Darth Sidious the Jedi had been hunting was really in control of the Senate, then that could easily explain everything.

He wasn't the only one looking at it, about every person milling about was watching the broadcast. Most of them seemed confused. "Forget hiding, I need to get off the planet." He started moving in the crowds, he needed to get away from people and find a speeder.

* * *

No one expected Coruscant to be attacked by the Confederacy during the war, it was the heart of Republic space, so its defenses were lighter than one would have thought. However, when the droids came knocking, Republic command and the Jedi Council issued a recall to all available Republic forces to return and defend the Capital.

At the time, he had been coordinating the Republic's relief efforts to war torn worlds. It was a hard job but one that brought him great satisfaction when he got to see the faces of the people he had helped. While his work didn't bring him and the men under his command much action, at times they were forced to fight which, usually happened when they had to run Separatist blockades using their blockade runners to drop supplies to republic forces or civilians trapped behind enemy lines.

Surprisingly they had to do the same thing on Coruscant. The droid forces had surrounded the whole planet as they fought the republic vessels who were tasked with defending the planet and the ships coming from other battlefields answering the call to help.

Master Yoda and his troops were fighting in the Senate District, trying desperately to hold off the droids from reaching the Senators, many of whom were still inside as the Chancellor had been doing his State of the Republic address. But the droids had cut the district off from the rest and they controlled the air around it and with their superior numbers they would surely overwhelm the clones and get to the Senate building.

His fleet of blockade runners, as many he could get on their way to Coruscant, met up with the fleet under Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker just a hyperspace jump away from the battle and they very quickly loaded up the 501st and as much ammo as they could fit onto his runners and then both fleets jumped into battle together.

Then they learned the Chancellor had been kidnapped. But the beleaguered forces on the planet still needed help. Kenobi and Skywalker led their forces through the droid fleet to rescue the Chancellor while his fleet punched through the ongoing space battle.

Several ships were lost before they broke the blockade. Some crashed into the surface of the planet as they were shot down. However, the majority were able to deliver their cargo to the Senate district. They could have taken back off and fled into hyperspace, the ships only had point defense weapons and two turbolasers so they were not much use in a fight, and they would also be greatly needed after the battle to provide relief.

He gave the order for all the ships that had made it through the blockade to land where they were able to in the Senate district and provide fire support as needed. It was only after the battle that they were moved to a temporary tether at one of the few floating platforms still floating.

Since they were just sitting there he ordered his men to leave the ships and ordered them to either the Republic Med-Center or refugee camps so they could help people because he had been recalled to the Jedi Temple. It was there he would remain until the clones attacked.

He men should still be where he had assigned them so the ships should be unguarded and unmanned, at least he hoped, that would be his way out.

* * *

As he walked through the busy streets looking for an empty speeder to steal he pondered the people going about their lives around, what would his had been like if he hadn't become a Jedi and what it would be like now that the Jedi Order was effectively wiped out.

"Beep-bee-beep," his communicator was ringing, there was someone calling him he answered and was greeted by a familiar holo-graphic form of someone he had spent nearly the last three years serving with.

"I'm so happy to finally get through to you, I've been trying for hours to get ahold of you. The clones they killed General Ren and she wasn't even, she wasn't doing anything to them, just standing looking over a data pad and they just gunned her down." Lieutenant Commander Jun Sato frantically said. The Lieutenant Commander was his second in command and they had been serving together since the start of the Clone Wars.

"Then I guess that confirms what I thought, it's not just confined to the Temple Commander,"

"Wait where are you, I thought you were at the Jedi Temple."

"Its lost, the 501st attacked it, last I saw it, it was burning."

"Is it the clones going rouge or are they taking orders from the Republic."

He realized again that he was in public and became aware of a few eyes wondering in his direction. "I'm not in the best place to chat right now, where are you."

"I appropriated a gunship and went back to where we tethered our Pelta's, I'm taking mine and getting off Coruscant, wait you want a lift don't you."

"Read my mind."

"Locking on to your comm signal, stay there but when I get there be ready, I think the Republic fleet is moving into a blockade formation."

After jumping on the Pelta which was going at near in-human speeds through the causeways of the city he joined Commander Sato in the cockpit as his co-pilot. "So what couldn't you tell me about what was going on." Jun asked.

"Uh, so the Republic has declared all Jedi traitors, they claim the Jedi Order tried to overthrow the Republic."

"That is a load of bantha poop. But wait that means," Sato said but stopped as they were being hailed.

"Attention Pelta-Class vessel, this is Republic Military Control, you are attempting to leave the planet, are you aware of the blockade, no ship can enter or leave the planet."

"We are aware Republic control, however you should have received our clearance codes from the Chancellor's office, we are on a mission from the Chancellor himself." Commander Sato said responding to the hail.

"What are you doing Jun."

"Let me see if this works General."

"Standby, we have no codes from the Chancellors office."

"Well you can wake the Chancellor if you would like, but I don't think he would appreciate that very much."

"Copy that, uh hold one, " A few tense seconds passed before the controller came back," The Chancellor is a busy man, we're not going to bother him, you are clear to pass through the blockade."

"Thank you, Republic control."

"Ok General, next stop, Nar Shadarr."

"You know, you should probably call me Leric now, I'm no longer your General."

"I suppose that's true now, I guess I'm a fugitive along with you now,"

"No you would probably be fine to go back to Mykapo, there is no way they can figure out it was you who helped me."

"Jumping to hyperspace now," Jun said as he pushed the many levers forward as the familiar blue lines appeared.

"We'll see sir, but I think you'll need me to stick around for a while, I see another civil war coming."

* * *

I apologize if you were expecting some sort of action in this chapter, I originally had a minor fight when the were trying to pass through the blockade, but I didn't think that would fit with my plans. But don't fear there will be action, but now the character is just trying to survive and the best way to do that is to not draw attention to himself.

If you've seen Star Wars Rebels, which I have just finished binge watching after buying all the seasons on amazon, by the way, they kind of rip you off with season 2, but otherwise I loved it. This is not a Star Wars Rebels fanfiction, and I'm not going to make it about them mostly, but I'm not going to ignore them either. As Commander Sato shows, which I really liked his character in Rebels and was kind of disappointed that they dint explore his earlier life and background more, so this is my attempt at it. I got about fifteen years of life to make up. Its not going to be focused on him, but he does play a supportive role.

Anyways thanks for reading, I hope you liked it and I hope you review and tell me what you think.

If anyone gets a notification about two chapters being posted, is was just one, I posted this once, then found a mistake so I deleted it, then posted it again.


	3. The Commander

So I'm not dead, at least not yet. I do apologize for the long update, I recently got a promotion at work, and have had lots of training and a lot more work to do. I'm also starting up another semester of college. But now that I am done training, I can set my own work schedule usually unless I'm sent somewhere. Now that things have situated I should be updated more, probably every two weeks hopefully.

Thanks to those who reviewed, I'm glad you're liking the story.

* * *

Commander Jacen Ryvak was a Republic Intelligence officer, or was it Imperial, he wasn't sure anymore. He had been given the task to create plausible stories of the role each Jedi played against the Republic, a task he was not looking forward to having served alongside some of the same Jedi.

However, as the ranking Intelligence officer at the Temple it fell to him to investigate the Jedi's massive archives, or lack of them.

"Commander I cannot stress the importance of finding these archives. The Jedi traitors can use the information to strike serious blows against my Empire and even use it to rebuild their Order. Whatever you need, all resources are at your disposal. You will report directly to me, and no one else and you will keep me in the loop." The blue holographic form of the Chancellor, or Emperor Palpatine.

"Of course, your excellency. The moment I have a real lead I will contact you immediately. Should I go through your office or use this holo-line."

"This holo-line is a secure transmission to my office, use it." And the Emperor cut the channel.

"Great, no pressure right." Jacen whispered to himself as he settled down at his office computer to begin working. Whatever person had downloaded or purged the Jedi's archives had not done a very good job of covering their tracks. While all the information was gone, and erased, the person responsible had not stopped further computer or security footage from being recorded after all the previously recorded footage was wiped.

Once he had the footage he could narrow down what computer terminals had been in use during the time the new footage started being recorded. Four clones had been using terminals at the Temple and then one Jedi who had been in the Temple Security Room attached to the beacon control room.

"So you're the Jedi responsible for the missing archives." He thought as he took a still copy of the footage and downloaded it to a data stick.

He took the Jedi's information and put it into GAR search engine and several different results came back. The most recent was a report done by the Venator _The Justice_ which he clicked on, the report was short but detailed that they had let a Republic Pelta Class Frigate through the blockade after the vessel told them they had been on a mission by the Supreme Chancellor.

"Oh I would hate to be the idiot who gave that order." He typed up a request and made sure to include the Chancellor as the requester even though the information would be sent directly to him instead, it was a request for the coordinates the frigate had jumped from hyperspace from.

It would allow him to compute all possible destinations based on their last known location. Now they would probably be long gone by the time the information came through, it was his best lead for now.

Next he pulled all information the frigate and found out it was under the Command of Commander Jun Sato who had been reported missing by his men the day after the ship left. Either the commander was kidnapped or was helping his Jedi General escape.

Jedi General Leric Sulis, commander of the GAR Relief Forces whose second in command was Commander Sato had most likely been onboard that frigate. It was the only thing that would have made sense.

Now all he had to do was wait for the request to be processed by _The Justice_ and for his computer to finish shifting through all transmissions made from the Temple District. Which was not just the Jedi Temple, but every civilian home, business and GAR units in the district from the past forty-eight hours. It was going to be a while. There were probably millions of people living or working in the district.

Looking at the clock on his desk he decided it was time to go home. So he sent an email to the communications department to post an Alert Bulletin to the holonet, including the information he had on Leric Sulis and that he stole republic records and had kidnapped a Republic officer and to alert him if they received any information.

His apartment was a mere fifteen minutes away from the headquarters building. He was fortunate the military paid for housing so he could afford a decent apartment for his family in the upper levels of the city. It was a corner apartment on one of Coruscant many square city blocks full of shops, plaza's and apartments.

It wasn't the greatest place to live but far from the slums of Coruscant and was well protected by the CDF. Overall a good place to raise a fledging family.

"Dad," his six-year-old son yelled as he walked through the apartment door.

He bent down and picked up his son, twirled him through the air before setting him back down. "Hey big guy."

"Dad, mom's making banta burgers."

"Kyl, its Bantha, remember."

"Banha.."

"Almost, we'll work on it, why don't you run to your room and play. I'm going to see if your mom needs help." He watched his pride and joy run down the hallway and to his room then the Commander turned and walked to the kitchen.

His wife was flipping burgers and probably didn't hear him come in. "So where did you find bantha meat on Coruscant, " he said as he snuck up behind her.

"Galactic Foods, had some in stock. I know it's one of your favorite things even though you have never seen an actual Bantha."

"Have too, you've met your brother right."

"Oh be nice, remember my family is to visit in a few weeks, we'll have a full house."

"Don't remind me. How was your day."

"We treated many clones today. I heard from another doctor, that yesterday had been a lot worse. It all made sense when I was listening to the holo-net. The Chancellor was telling the Senate about a plot by the Jedi to overthrow the Republic."

"Believe me I know all about that."

"Are you allowed to talk about anything."

"Not much, but four Jedi did try and kill the Chancellor in his office or so I was told. Sorry I didn't come home yesterday. I stayed at the Jedi Temple, doing some investigating. I, it, this doesn't leave this room. I saw a lot of their temple. The Clones had done some heavy damage and they hadn't started to clean up so the bodies of clones and Jedi alike were left where they had fallen. There were so many kids, I don't know why they were killed. Maybe the older Jedi if they had a part in the coup but what, how did someone as young as Kyl have anything to do with it."

His wife didn't know what to say, and just put her hands on his shoulders.

"Anyways that stays between us, but you should know that I will probably be leaving soon, and I don't know how long I'll be gone."

"Where are you going."

"I don't know yet, I'll find out tomorrow probably, but." He peeked over his wife's shoulder, her back was to the stove. "But I think the foods burning."

* * *

Originally I had about another 1500 words but decided to keep this chapter to a short character introduction because I could never bridge the two different scenes. Please review and let me know what you think, even if its bad, I'll take criticism as long as it is constructive.


End file.
